1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for enhancing driver safety. More particularly, this invention relates to an engine limiter which regulates the engine speed and ground speed of a powered vehicle, particularly an off-road vehicle. Still more particularly, the invention relates to a programmable electronic module which may be easily added to vehicles having electronic ignition systems to prevent dangerous or reckless operation of the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
Entities which conduct business in wilderness areas often find off-road vehicles to be invaluable tools. Single-person all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) such as three-wheelers (trikes) and four-wheelers (quads) are extensively used by survey parties, for example, operating in otherwise inaccessible areas. However other vehicles, such as snowmobiles, waterbikes, motorcycles, and golf carts, also have characteristics that lend themselves to specialized uses by these entities.
Although indispensable, use of these vehicles poses certain problems for these entities. These vehicles may be dangerous to operators who operate them at excessive speeds. Accidents that occur are nearly always the result of driving too fast. The terrain tends to be unpredictable, so that lower speeds are needed for safe operation. Nevertheless, repeated warnings to vehicle operators may have little effect in ensuring safe operation.
Reducing the accident rate will lead to reductions in injuries, equipment damage, insurance, and repair costs. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an easily installed system for preventing reckless operation of powered vehicles.